Nightmares
by randomhumanbeing
Summary: Bill gives the his enemies nightmare's that'll change the way they think about each other and life. rated T for character death in a dream
1. Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't be working on three fan fiction's at once but… I just couldn't resist myself to write a Gravity Falls fanfiction! I was too weak to resist the temptation.**

**Gravity Falls Maximum State prison. **

Gideon was having the most wonderful dream. He was flying on his own personal plane Mable on his right side both of them watching the sunset together. "Oh Gideon I'm so glad you took me flying this evening, the sunset's beautiful." Mable said "that's not the only thing that's beautiful tonight." Gideon replied with a wink. He leaned in to kiss her when an alarm started beeping, "something must be wrong with the plane I'll go cheek it out." Mable waved goodbye, "I'll be waiting." She said and blew him an air kiss, but he was already gone.

Gideon walked into the cockpit annoyed. "What's so important that you had to interrupt me _father."_ Bud Gleeful frowned, "it's horrible Gideon just horrible. The world is falling apart just look!" Gideon looked outside the cockpit window the world was slowly disintegrating from the top downwards. "wh-what's going on, why's this happening." The sky was completely gone now reveling a giant yellow triangle with an eye and a top hat. "Hey Gideon," Bill said, "Miss me?"

"Why're you doing here demon." Gideon said boldly Bill replied, "Why else would I be here, I'm here to make deals of course!" Gideon frowned, "what could _I _give you; I'm in a dream and trapped in a cell." Bill smiled, "What I need is just a trifle compared to what I could give you. Here's the deal, I will give the Pines family the most agonizing nightmare's I can for the next few weeks, slowly weakening their minds and making them question their own sanity. In return I get a human vestal from you, so," his hand glowed blue, "do we have a deal?" Gideon grinned, he could give Bill the body of a guard making himself free as a bird, and with the pine's out of the way, nothing could stop him from exploiting the secrets of the universe! He grabbed the glowing blue hand, "you've got a deal demon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Mystery shack**

Dipper was dreaming about having a nice breakfast. Stan was sitting on his left, Mable on his right and Soos across they were all eating pancakes it was a lovely morning. Dipper asked Stan, "Grunkle Stan, why are you so against me finding out the secrets of Gravity Falls?" Stan grinned his eyes slowly becoming slit, "you know Dipper, there are some things that we aren't suppose to fight, because if we do…" His eye's became yellow tinted, "people will become hurt, and one of the things we shouldn't fight," his eyes became perfectly yellow and slit, "are **demons**." Mable's eye's became yellow and slit as well, "you see, demons…" Soo's eyes' became the same as the rest, "can be everywhere," they all said in unison, "and can control everyone you know and love." Mable smiled evilly, "you only won so far out of pure chance." Soos said, "And because Bill still has an interest in you." They all laughed manically. That's when the ground split.

The ground broke into tiny fragments causing everyone to fall into the empty blackness below, everyone that is except Dipper a white platform just big enough for him appeared to catch him. Everyone else was falling in what seemed for Dipper like slow motion Soos cried out for help, "dude help me grab my hand please!" Dipper reached out to grab for him, but he was too slow everything seemed suddenly to go faster and faster until, Soos disappeared to the bottom until all Dipper could see was white smoke at the bottom. Next Stan fell down farther and farther slower and slower until he met Dipper's platform, "Dipper if this is going to be the end, I want you to know… I love you and Mable and I couldn't say it enough." Stan said tears forming in his eyes, Dipper wouldn't accept it though, "you still have a chance I'll grab your arm." Stan shook his head then fell yelling, "goodbye Dipper!" Dipper cried softly into his hands. Mable fell quickly then floated near Dipper's platform and started crying, "Dipper help me I-I-I don't wanta die please Dipper don't let this be my end!" Dipper grabbed her his hand in hers, then she started to feel heavier, as if her weight was increasing! Mable slipped from his fingertips falling faster than all the others. Dipper cried harder than he ever had before he looked up at the sky and wailed with all his might, why was the world bent on torturing him?! Wasn't Stan enough?! Before anyone could answer Dipper heard a knock on the door. Wendy walked in and fell down at the speed that gravity would normally bring a person. And then she stopped, "Dipper I suppose this is the end, I never expected it to end this way and at this age, but I want you to know, if you were 4 years older I would've kissed you long ago."Dipper tried to grab her knowing it would be in vein. "Wendy!" He shouted out as she fell from her untimely death. Bill appeared in the mist that showed up when Wendy hit the bottom, "You shouldn't mess with forces you don't know about, because if you do, people that you love may die." He laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed a.\


	3. Chapter 3

Soos was working around the shack as usual. Stan walked up to him looking nervous, "Soos," Stan said, "I know this seems extremely out of character for me of all people to say but, I appreciate that you're always helping out around the shack and um…" Stan took a deep breath and continued, "I've always seen you like a son rather then an employee, so I want you to have these," and out of his pocket Stan pulled out… his spare keys to the shack. Dipper and Mabel appeared out of nowhere and gave him a hug. Wendy started chanting, "Soos, Soos, Soos, Soos…" Everyone in the shack cheered along. Confetti was thrown into the air and someone let loose a ton of balloons. Soos was so happy he started crying, this was the best moment of his life.

Than everything disappeared, the confetti turned to dust, the balloons popped and disintegrated as if the ground was acid. The ground was made out of sand and there wasn't a plant in sight. The air was unbearably cold as if you'd dunked your head into a bucket of ice water and went outside in December, but it wasn't the cold air that made Soos shiver. It was the vast, cold and barrenness of the land that frightened Soos to his very core. He yelled out into the emptiness hoping for even the smallest sign of life. Nobody answered. He ran yelling out the names of anyone he could think of. The only answer he got was his own eco. It had only been a few hours in this dark, cold land, but it felt like months before he heard a faint, laughing noise. He ran towards the noise hoping he would find something; _anything _even the smallest plant would give him immense joy. He didn't find a plant, or a person. He found a bright yellow triangle glimmering brighter than a sun. _Light _was Soos only thought and he ran towards the laughing triangle. He felt a falling sensation and then everything turned white.


	4. Chapter 4

Mabel was having the time of her life. Ridding on a pink fluffy unicorn over the rainbow, to the cotton candy hills of the future, tomorrow, where Xler and Craz were waiting, "come on Mabel,"they said in unison, "let's go down to Gravity Falls and meet everyone, they're throwing a party!" They went down the super awesome amazing fantabulous funslide, landed on their horses and raced down candy mountain.

When they got to the bottom they found **gasp** a surprise party and parade with Candy and Greta congratulating her on saving the world from , and laughing Pacifica, who was banned from the fun. They did let her in eventually, and Dipper praised Mabel for proving herself brave, heroic and kind. Her exboyfriends all gave her a kiss on the cheek, but the one boy on her mind was the brooding vampire in the corner, who she knew she could make smile, and perhaps even find love along the way. In short life was perfect.

Until the clouds in the sky grew dark, and everyone left Mabel, even her brother and Grunkle Stan had taken the car and drove off laughing at the soaked girl. She was about to get her horse, when she too ran away, so she trudged her way to the shack. It took forever, but she eventually made it. To see her brother and Grunkle sitting there on the coach watching TV. "hey guys," said Mabel waving her hands in their face. Their eyes continued to hold eerie blank stares. For what felt like forever it continued like this, as if they were paper dolls. Mabel ran outside looking for signs of life.

There were none.

The world was empty and cold and there was only one person there.

It seemed as if she'd be there, alone forever.

Until a cruel laughter filled the air. Not the laugh of Bill while watching her terror and despair, but her brother. The laughter grew and words started to form as well, "I can't believe she thought we were actually her friend." Said Candy, "Yeah what a loser," replied Grenda. There were such whispers everywhere, surrounding her with hateful words from the ones she loved the most. Words making fun of her gullible, childishness. She was alone, except for the hatred of others, of which she could never escape. The cold cruel laughter of her brother echoed through the desert, until she woke up.

**For the sake of ending on a high note, I'm not going to do Stan's like I'd planned. To be honest I cannot write horror-tragic fics well, this was my experiment on it and I just couldn't help but not want it to end with so much doubt and sadness.**

Ending:Waking up

Dipper and Mabel woke up that night at the same time. Dipper noticed Mabel was crying, something he rarely saw her do. "Mabel, what's wrong, did you have a nightmare?" Mabel nodded sheepishly, "so did I, but I'm okay and you're okay and everything's going to be fine." Mabel looked at Dipper and uncharacteristically solemly asked, "Dipper, would you ever lie to me?" He shook his head, "do you... like me?" Dipper laughed lightheartedly, "of course I do Mabel, you're my sister. We may fight but you have to know I'll always be there for you okay?" Mabel smiled, knowing that friends even boyfriends may come and go, but Dipper would always be by her side. "Goodnight Dipper." She said, "Goodnight Mabel."said Dipper and they both turned of their lights, knowing that no nightmare would ever scare them again, because they had each other.


End file.
